


The Hunger Still Remains

by Gozufucker



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Biting, Despair, F/M, Implied Cannibalism, Other fucked up stuff I dunno what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozufucker/pseuds/Gozufucker
Summary: Another day in another busted down apartment, and another day of attempted fasting from her.





	The Hunger Still Remains

”I’m not letting you go until you eat.”

The only answer to that sentence was the loud snarling and gnawing on his shoulder that he’d gotten used to, grunting as her teeth sunk into his flesh. Had she sharpened them? No, that couldn’t be it, he’d been around her since the beginning. He’d have noticed if she begun to file them like Souda did. She always did have sharp teeth, as he’d learned through interactions like this.

“This is childish. Eat. I brought some canned food with me.”

She bit down harder, drawing some blood as her canines sink into the flesh of his shoulder. Nidai doesn’t budge, keeping her tight against his chest as he sighs and waits, foot tapping against the floor. She couldn’t break free even if she wanted to: she could barely reach his shoulder with her teeth, so she couldn’t gore his neck open, and her eating her way through his chest seemed just as unlikely.

God knew, though. God knew what lows she could sink to. They’d done enough horrible things as a group to ensure that no low was too low, and that no high was reachable. Sure, they loved it, they reveled in the horrible deeds they committed and would come to commit, yet something had… Changed, after her death. It felt so pointless now. Was it worth it anymore? Some had questioned their worth louder than others.

Akane had begun to fast ever since she died. While before she would feast like a madwoman and revel upon the sin of gluttony, now she barely ate or drank, and Nidai had been forced to start feeding her. Sometimes she looked at the corpses the found in a manner so hungry he felt twisted to his stomach, heart wincing. Was this right for her?

He didn’t care too much about himself. He was a dying man anyways, and he’d accepted the fact with open arms even before that woman had opened their eyes, but… Was this right for her? Even with his now twisted vision, he felt as if this was the wrong road for Owari. He felt that responsibility as her…

… Her team manager, that was it. That’s what he was before this mess, before they begun to destroy everything. The world they were told they would save with their incredible talent. That was a childish dream, wasn’t it? She gnawed down harder, earning a loud grunt from Nidai. Yet, he never raised a hand to strike her, his grip only slightly tightening around her shoulder.

“You can bite my whole shoulder off, but I’m not letting go. Either you bite until I die and fall down, or you stop biting and eat.”

She stopped gnawing. Had he gotten through? That was his dearest wish, and after about five minutes of absolute silence, he let her go. The tan girl… No, they were both adults now. The tan woman dropped down onto the ground with a thud, landing on her feed and grunting. She didn’t look Nidai in the eye, just standing there. She’d lose her good shape if she kept doing this, fasting until she succumbs to cannibalism.

Nidai turned, and walked. Honestly, he almost expected her to spring up and claw right into his back, to try and tear his flesh open before he struck her back down, but nothing of the sort happened. Improvement from the last time he had to restrain her due to her not eating. He dug through the cabinets, mumbling to himself before then finding one. Ah, canned beans. Yummy.

Proteins. He cracked the can open and grabbed a spoon, before then thinking for a second. Soon, he grabbed another spoon and another can. He might as well eat too. He turns back around and expects her to be gone, but she’s still standing there, now looking at him. At least, he thinks she’s looking at him. It’s hard to tell with her hair growing over her eyes at this point. He’ll need to cut it.

“Here.”

The can of beans is handed over to Owari, followed by Nidai sitting down on the bed. The room was honestly about as minimal as one could get. A few cabinets, one table, and a bed. Then again, they almost never stayed in one place for too long, so it’d have to do. He didn’t pay much mind to Owari sitting down next to him.

They ate. And they ate. And they ate. The silence between them was noticeable, but he didn’t mind it. It was almost always like this. He’d expected that despair would drive them to some new heights, yet… It’d driven them into silence instead. But a golden silence, a silence that meant some deeper kind of understanding. It made the biting and the clawing worth it. The knowledge that she was fine. And that she understood.

It made the despair worth it, too. At some point she rose up to get bandages, climbing on the bed to sit behind him, slowly wrapping up the holes she’d bitten into him. They were small, honestly, they’d heal without the bandaging. But it was still appreciated as an unspoken apology of her deeds, of her bites. He chewed down on some beans and gulped.

“Why bite down if you’re going to just bandage them. Seems like a waste of time and energy to me.”

“Ya don’t have to start holdin’ me down, coach. Who’s tellin’ ya to keep me fed.”

No-one was, but he didn’t want to say that for some reason. He cared, he cared so much. But he couldn’t vocalize that outright, something was keeping him back from saying that. And he felt so disappointed in himself, and at the feeling of her chin resting against his now bandaged shoulder.

“You’re a strange old guy, coach. But… Thanks. For feedin’ me.”

Nekomaru chuckled and looked at her from over his shoulder, red eyes crackling with lightning and thunder, lifting a hand up to ruffle her hair.  
“I’m your age.”

And so, she laughed as well. It’s as if she’d never bitten down onto his shoulder. It’s as if this won’t repeat itself a hundred more times until either one of them dies or until she gets over Junko Enoshima’s death. He doubted the latter, but he’d die soon. And he was ready to accept it, too. 

He just wanted for Akane to be happy.


End file.
